Nanashi, That Nothing
| limit = 0 | condition = | cardtype = Nanashi | level = 0 | cost = | coin = 2 | effect = | jpeffect = | chneffect = | power = | guard = | key = Yes | set1 = Promotional | setnum1 = PR-341 | rarity1 = PR | date1 = 10/13/2016 | flavor1 = It is opened! ~Nanashi~ オープンですわ！　～ナナシ～ | artist1 = Hitoto* | set2 = WX-15 Incited Selector | setnum2 = WX15-127 | rarity2 = Secret | date2 = 10/13/2016 | flavor2 = It is opened! ~Nanashi~ オープンですわ！　～ナナシ～ | artist2 = Hitoto* | set3 = Winter LRIG Pack Vol.1 | setnum3 = SP20-006 | rarity3 = SP | date3 = 11/1/2016 | flavor3 = Bad girls should not expect anything from me, yes? ~Nanashi~ 悪い子には、何もあげませんからねぇ？ ～ナナシ～ | artist3 = マツモトミツアキ | set4 = Lostorage Tour | setnum4 = SP21-005 | rarity4 = SP | date4 = 11/3/2016 | flavor4 = Yes, you're accompanying? ~Nanashi~ ええ、お供しますわ？～ナナシ～ | artist4 = 羽音たらく | set5 = WXD-19 Black Blind | setnum5 = WD19-005 | rarity5 = ST | date5 = 11/17/2016 | flavor5 = It has opened...! ~Nanashi~ オープンですわ…！～ナナシ～ | artist5 = クロサワテツ | set6 = Promotional | setnum6 = PR-347 | rarity6 = PR | date6 = 11/17/2016 | flavor6 = It has opened! ~Nanashi~ オープンですわ！～ナナシ～ | artist6 = CHAN×CO | set7 = 2017 WIXOSS Battle Chocolate | setnum7 = SP29-008 | rarity7 = SP | date7 = 3/4/2017 | flavor7 = This chocolate is special, would you care to taste it? ~Nanashi~ 特製チョコですわ、喜んでいただけますかしら？～ナナシ～ | artist7 = 安藤周記 | set8 = Congratulation Pack Vol.4 | setnum8 = SP30-008 | rarity8 = SP | date8 = 3/4/2017 | flavor8 = I wonder if it's a cold? Or, perhaps it's some other illness... uhuhu. ~Nanashi~ 風邪ですかしら？それとも、何か別の病気……うふふ。～ナナシ～ | artist8 = 安藤周記 | set9 = Promotional | setnum9 = PR-396 | rarity9 = PR | date9 = 4/29/2016 | flavor9 = It has opened! ~Nanashi~ オープンですわ！～ナナシ～ | artist9 = CHAN×CO | set10 = WIXOSS Limited supply set Vol.2 | setnum10 = SP34-008 | rarity10 = SP | date10 = 8/6/2017 | flavor10 = My, you are injured? Disinfection is necessary, it seems. ~Nanashi~ あぁら怪我ですかぁ？消毒が必要ですねぇ。～ナナシ～ | artist10 = 希 | set11 = 2019 Valentine's Pack | setnum11 = SP35-021 | rarity11 = SP | date11 = 2/14/2019 | flavor11 = ドキドキしますわ。～ナナシ～ | artist11 = mado*pen | set12 = WXK-D15 Black Nanashi | setnum12 = WDK15-005 | rarity12 = ST | date12 = 8/31/2019 | flavor12 = 新聞部へようこそですわ。～ナナシ～ | artist12 = 希 | set13 = Summer Vacation Pack | setnum13 = SPK19-05 | rarity13 = SP | date13 = 8/31/2019 | flavor13 = カメさんですわ！～ナナシ～ シャッターチャンスだな。～ゼロイゴナ～ | artist13 = bomi | set14 = Wedding LRIG | setnum14 = SPK03-19 | rarity14 = ST | date14 = 11/1/2019 | flavor14 = 素晴らしいドレスですわ。～ナナシ～ | artist14 = コウサク | set15 = Wedding LRIG (Congratulation Ver.) | setnum15 = SPK04-19 | rarity15 = SP | date15 = 11/1/2019 | flavor15 = ずっと楽しみにしていましたわ。この日が来るのを…。～ナナシ～ | artist15 = コウサク }}